UniversalCITY Indoor Entertainment Mall
UniversalCITY Indoor Entertainment Mall (also know as known as Universal CityWalk London or Universal City Londen) is an indoor shopping mall complex at UKversal. It opened on June 14th, 1994. TBA. Summary Since 1994, TBA. History After the success of converting Europa Park into an amusement park destination ala Disneyland, the newly-formed Europa Entertainment decided to create a more, larger version of Europa Park in the United Kingdom. This idea came after the MACK family took a trip to the newly-opened Walt Disney World in the mid-1970s. The resort was to include a massive World's Fair-style theme park called EuropaWorld, two on-site hotels, one themed to medieval castle, and one themed to a hotel of the future, and a massive shopping mall complex. However, this plan was simply too ambitious for its time and would have costed a lot of money, so Europa decided to put the project on hold in favor of expanding Europa Park. TBA. Main Attractions Attractions * UniversalCITY PeopleMover (1994) (ATS PeopleMover) (Used as a transportation system to get to different ”Avenues”) * Monorail (1994) (Transportation to Universal Studios London and ToonWorld Europe, Castle Hotel, Studio Backlot Hotel, Great Valley Lodge, Universal’s Cartoon Resort, Italia Gardens, TECHorama Hotel, Nickelodeon Suites, Aloha Village, Cabana Bay, and the Jurassic Village Resort) * UKversal Buses (1994) (Transportation to Universal Studios London and ToonWorld Europe, Universal’s WaterTopia, Universal’s European Adventure, and Volcano Island) * TBA. Restaurants * BurgerTown USA (1999) (Formerly TBA) * Touchdown Cafe (2009) (Formerly TBA) * NBC Sports Grill & Brew (2016) (Formerly TBA) * Café Woody (1994) * Bigfire American Fare (2020) (Formerly Emeril's Restaurant Europe from 1999 - 2019) * The Toothsome Chocolate Emporium & Savory Feast Kitchen (2016) (Formerly NBA City from 1999 - 2015) * Bubba Gump Shrimp Company (1998) * Jimmy Buffett's Margaritaville (1994) * Antojitos Authentic Mexican Food (2015) (Formerly Latin Quarter Restaurant from 1994 - 2014) * Hard Rock Cafe (1994) (The Largest Hard Rock Cafe In Europe) * Bread Box Handcrafted Sandwiches (2015) (Formerly TBA from 1994 - 2014) * Johnny Rockets (1994) * Nintendo SMASHCafe (2019) (Located near/Inside Nintendo VidStore) (Formerly NASCAR Cafe/Nascar Sports Grille 1999 - 2018) (A Interactive Restaurant Where TBA) Stores * Universal Studios Store (1994) * Bed Bath & Beyond (1994) * Nintendo VidStore (Next To Nintendo SMASHCafe) (2019) (Formerly Toys "R" Us. Store from 1999-2018) * The Great Vally Cave (1997) * The Nickelodeon Store (2007) (Formerly Warner Bros Studios. Store from 1994-2006) * Best Buy Central (2010) (Formerly Super Circuit City from 1994-2008) * JCPenny (1994) * Sears (1994) * HHN Store (2002) (Now Selling Gotta Scare Them’ All!, merchandise and props) * The Bloo MegaCartoonStore (2004) (Formerly The Universal Classic Store from 1994- 2003) * Illumination Animation Warehouse (2015) (Formerly Virgin Megastores Store from 1994-2014) * Macy’s (1995) * Kohl's (1999) * Dilliards (1996) * Super Target (1994) * Burlington Coat Factory (1994) Entertainment * Cinemark Xtreme 94 (Formerly United Artists Cinema from 1994-2006 and AMC Plaza 94 from 2006-2018) * Build-A-Bear Workshop (1999) * Hollywood Drive-In Mini Golf (2013) (Formerly Backlot Golf from 1994-2012) * MTV Teen Club (2003) (A teen-orientated club aimed at teens, age 13-up, presented by a cable channel, MTV, owned by Viacom) * Cartoon Club: Hosted by Littlefoot and Petrie! (1997) * CityWalk's Rising Star (2009) (Formerly CityJazz from 1994-2008) * Laugh@Night (2003) (Formerly TBA from 1994-2002) * Universal City Arcade Complex: Featuring 80s Classics! (1994) * Comedy Central Warehouse (2001) * TBA Stores * Old Navy (1994) * Billabong (1994) * Fossil (1994) * The London Market (1994) * Hot Topic (1999) (Formerly TBA) * Skechers (1998) * M&M's World Store (1999) * Barnes & Noble (1999) * Sam's Club (1994) * GameStop (2001) * American Eagle Outfitters (1994) * Marshalls (1994) * TBA. Food Plaza * Firehouse Subs (2001) (Formerly TBA) * Bread Box Handcrafted Sandwiches (2015) (Formerly TBA) * Vivo Italian Kitchen (2015) (Formerly TBA) * Hot Dog Hall of Fame (2015) (Formerly TBA) * Popcornopolis (2005) (Formerly Universal Popcorn from 1994-2004) * Starbucks Coffee (1994) * The Cowfish Sushi and Burger Bar (2015) (Formerly TBA) * Five Guys (1994) * Auntie Anne's Pretzels (1994) * Cinnabon (1994) * Chili's Grill & Bar (1999) * Jamba Juice (1994) * Fusion Bistro Sushi & Sake Bar (2015) * Menchie's Frozen Yogurt (2015) (Formerly Yogurtland from 2007-2015) * Cold Stone Creamery (2010) (Formerly TBA) * Universal CityFood Plaza (1994) ** Burger King (1994) ** Panda Express (1994) ** Taco Bell (1994) ** Subway (1994) ** Pizza Hut Express (1994) ** Dairy Queen Grill & Chill and Orange Julius (1994) * TBA